


That Doesn't Mean You're In Charge

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Wanda shows Pietro that just because he's older doesn't mean that he's in charge all the time.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 31





	That Doesn't Mean You're In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)
> 
> This fic does have sibling incest so if you don't like it then don't read, but other than that enjoy.

“You know, I’m twelve minutes older than you”, Pietro teased, his lips curving to form a cheesy grin. Wanda rolled her eyes. 

Every. 

Single. 

Time. 

“You never let me forget it”, Wanda shot back. 

Pietro always had to remind her, didn’t he? Ever since they were kids Pietro had never let up about it and always said that he was “stronger”, “wiser”, “in charge”, whatever that meant. But he wasn’t all the time. 

This was a game he liked to play, see if he could get her all riled up. And sometimes all it took was a smart comment or the wrong glance, only if she was in a mood, of course. 

But now, see now she was the one who was in charge, not him. 

“Aah”, Pietro gasped as his sister’s fingers worked him open. His twin smirked. He squirmed under her touch, something Wanda couldn’t get enough of. 

She pumped her fingers in and out of his tight hole, enjoying the noises her brother made. Pietro struggled against the ropes on his wrists, Wanda sure knew how to tie a knot. 

“You think you’re ready, Pietro?”, Wanda asked. Pietro didn’t answer, just shook his head profusely. 

The boy let out a long whine as he felt his twin’s fingers slip out of him, making an obscenely wet noise. He looked over to see Wanda attaching a bright purple dildo to the harness of her strap-on. The speedster snickered. 

“You know, I’m twelve min—” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re in charge!”, Wanda’s eyes grew dark with lust. Pietro gulped, biting his lip, feeling the tip of the fake cock pushing at his entrance. “Please”, he whined, looking at his sister with pleading eyes. 

Wanda pushed in further, the head of her cock inside him now. Pietro arched his back, silently begging for more. That was something Wanda could give him. She thrust into him, finally bottoming out. 

Wanda set a slow pace, not wanting to hurt Pietro. “W-Wanda”, Pietro moaned. His sister’s thrusts sped up and Pietro felt as if he was going to cum at any moment. 

The boy grasped his cock, pumping it hard and fast. Pietro came hard, sticky white ropes shooting out all over his stomach. 

*

Pietro felt a release on his wrists as Wanda untied him. He was still coming down from his high, panting heavily. “You okay?”, the brunette asked, a worried expression on her face. Pietro nodded lazily. Wanda smiled at her brother, now asleep and snoring rather loudly. Somethings never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic.
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
